Curupira D'Arr Hawk
Character Profile Name Curupira D'Arr Hawk Faction Rank Force Practitioner Knight Dathomiri Spellweaver Occupation Drifter Affiliation Singing Mountain Clan Hawk Family Seth Draclau Age Varies; 85 Species Human: Dathomiri Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Hazel Hair Color Fire red Birthworld Dathomir Citizenship Coruscant Dathomir Ferro Sognoterra Nar Shaddaa Mate Ket Limetlight Children Jenisis Lancer (stepdaughter) Mother Na'ala Hawk Father Kir D'Arr Guardian Seth Draclau Siblings Mercureus Hawk Ti'Cira D'Arr Hawk Ahote D'Arr Hawk Áine’ki D'Arr Hawk Masters Seth Draclau Ti'Cira D'Arr Hawk Satara Hawk Apprentices Chloe Draclau Curupira D'Arr Hawk is a Dathomirian Force Sensitive female, born into a long line of lightside Witches in the Singing Mountain Clan. Survivor of a Nightsister attack when she was only five, the redhead with golden eyes was sold into slavery and later taken in and raised by Seth Draclau. Fiercly devoted to her family, Curupira left her Guardian at the age of eighteen, became a Jedi under her sister's tutorship; left the Jedi when she met Ket Limelight whom she took as a mate, becoming a Sith at his request. When her sister Ti'Cira disappeared one day, Curupira left all her faction ties behind her, searching for the older Witch. Sixty years later, she never did find her but through the help of her great grandmother Satara, she threw away all Sith affiliation and became a Force Practitioner, learning again about the culture she originates from and advancing her spell knowledge. Slowly admitting defeat in her search, Ruu is slowly returning back to the galaxy. Biography Slavery Curupira had only been five years old when the Nightsisters launched on attack on the Singing Mountain Clan. How she had managed to survive when so many perished that day, it's unclear but she ended up being sold quickly and brought to an odd world. Her memories of the place are vage, as well as of the time back at home. But in that place, she was given only enough food to keep working and slowly picked Galactic Basic from other slaves and slowly began losing Paecean as she did that. Curupira remained at her then location for three years before she was taken away from her friends and sold again. Freedom bought by Seth Draclau Sold once again, the eight year old child found herself at an auction, once again scared and in an unfamiliar place. The people working there told her she'd get sold and then she could end up anywhere. They even gave her examples of how terrible it could be, making Curupira even more scared then she was before that. {C {C And yet, when her turn came, two men auctioned for her and she eventually ended up with a man named Seth Draclau. The girl had pictured the worse, having been told terrible stories only to be told she was free. Such an option would have been well receieved if Ruu remembered where she came from or if her parents were still alive, but she didn't. She remembered her name and she remembered words from her native language, but beyond that, she had no recollection to who she was so she followed the young man that had saved her. She was quickly nicknamed Cura by the man and went on with him. An odd role model For the next near ten years, Curupira grew up with Seth, following him wherever he went, not being left behind when he went to do his job. She grew attached to him through those years, considering him a brother, father and a friend even when she knew he was not her kin, it mattered little for her for the most part. For the most part, a lot of her life was learning. She was taught how to live her life in the culture she was in, or rather how Seth lived his life, she was taught more on Galactic Basic, on mistrusting people, on there being no unacceptable means to protect one's family. {C She even picked up on several Force abilities by studying how he did it, as he was a Sith and while she never truly turned to such a life, she finds that she has learned a great deal from what he knew and was willing her teach her. Memories Yet, as much as Curupira loved Seth and considered him to be family, there were memories from the past that continued to haunt her as she grew older. They were hints, short flashes, details. Like the faces of her parents, the sound of her sister's voices, how much they cared for her and how much she loved them and the more she grew, the stronger her desire to find that past grew, setting Cura to use the little information she actually had to find anything, apsolutely anything she could find that would allow her to find out she was. Her reseach had in the end been fruitful, and at the age of seventeen, she said her goodbyes to Seth and set out to Dathomir, hoping to find her family still there. Search for her sister It was on her home planet that she discovered the fate of the D'Arr Hawk family, the attack by the Nightsisters, the murder of her parents and finally, that her sisters had been taken before she was and taken away from Dathomir years ago. But elder of the Singing Mountain clan knew who she was looking for and she was the one that pointed to her that her eldest sister, Ti'Cira was with the Jedi and a Knight there. She couldn't tell her what had happened to Áine’ki but at least she had something that would help her on the way. Having learned what she could about her family, Curupira remained on Dathomir only briefly, before making her way to the Jedi Order on Naboo where it ended up easy enough to discover her sister who had become well known among the Force Users there, however, for the teenager, it would take time to admit to the truth. Becoming a Jedi Oddly enough though, Ti'Cira had been the first to welcome Cura to the Jedi and began her training the very next day. It allowed the girl not only to learn from her but also to get a chance to get to know her sister before she was actually ready to tell the truth. She had given only hr name to the other Witch when they first met and for a short while, she wondered if she had done right by concealing the truth from her but what had been done, had been done and there was no turning back. Dathomiri Jedi Knight Not too long after her arrival, Curupria had been knighted within the Jedi. Though her joy had been short when she felt there was much more to learn and so much more to confess to her Master. Things I must say Finally, after the long enough wait for her, the red head gathered all the courage she possibly could have and headed to her sister to tell her the truth. It wasn't the least bit easy, finally saying it, no matter how badly she wanted it enhanced by the long wait she forced herself into it. She learned two things however. First was that it was believed she had died in the Nightsister attack, finally explainining to her why she had never been looked for and second, that her sister had adopted a young girl who wasn't even that much younger then her, Dominique England. First Crush Not too long after telling Ti'Cira the truth and learning about her adopted niece, the Sweetheart's ball was heald on Naboo to which Curupira was glad to attend. Any chance to spend more time with her sister was more then welcomed for the teenager, but she hadn't expected the event to bring her something else. For the first time in her life, she found herself having odd feelings for a man. He was handsome and charming, had much to say and seemed to have a history with her sister that wasn't all too pleasant and yet even with hearing all that, Curupira wasn't able to stop what she was feeling those moments that confused and interested her all at the same time. {C {C Due to an odd turn of events, she ends up offering to claim him that very night, without even fully knowing what it actually means. Though she does not take back her offer and the Imperial Grand Admiral Delek Wrentar initially accepts it, it's only after her sister's insisting on what it actually means does he declaine it. While the girl didn't take that well, she also couldn't do anything to change his mind and at the same time, it hurt her just a tad bit as she had never felt the way she did before than and her first feelings for someone of an opposite gender, in such a manner, becoming her first decline was an experience Ruu didn't quite want to repeat anytime soon. The Crusade and a Rebel Agent While the galaxy raged in wars, Curupira did not partake in them. As per her nature, she does not enjoy large wars of worlds and as such, if she can avoid them, she does. This was no different, expect for what happened to her sister, how she later learned of what the galaxy believes of her involvement in the destruction of Taris. As odd as it may be for a Jedi, for Ruu, her sister comes first and such she does not enjoy hearing accusations of what her sister may or may not have done to the Imperial capital. Not long after her return, Cura met a Rebel agent, Akoma Nero with whom she help clean up Naboo only to go out on a dinner with the man. As interesting as the evening may have been and as much as the man didn't interest her truly, it was good for her because it allowed her to keep her mind away from what happened and none of her family being on Naboo at the time. And quite oddly, she ended up accepting an invitation to the Moonlight Ball on Ilum. The Lunatic and Madman on Coruscant With everything that had happened in the recent time, Cura found herself clinging more and more to her old life, and going back to Coruscant often. The first time she returned to it, she longed to spend time with Seth, only to meet another Sith Knight, Voyance with who she had fun, and not one that should be enjoyed by a Jedi. But the good experience made her return again, not long after, only to go clubbing. It may have been strange, it may have been unexpected but Curupira needed that time on Coruscant to keep her mind off things. It was one of the evenings, in a club she had never been to, that she met a man that would change her life as much as Seth had. The Sith Master and his sapphire blue eyes caught her attention rather quickly and the games he played on her only made her fall for him even stronger. He's not the kind her sister would probably ever accept, the man literally killed an entire club of people to be alone with her and only later to devirginize her later. That probably added to the impact the manman, Ket Limelight, actually had on Curupira and would continue having on her. Claiming at the Moonlight Ball It wasn't long after meeting her Sith Master that Curupira was propositioned joining the Sith but she would counter such an offer by offering to claim Ket first. The Mad Nar Shaddaan accepted her offer and before her sister's best friend Ryori Holloway as their witness and her brother Ahote, who was not so open to the idea, the Jedi and Sith exchanged their vows and became each other's mates. The Sith Council Her coverting to the Sith was extremely simple. Curupira doesn't much care for factions or good and evil, simply accepts herself for who she is. Only because Ket asked her to change sides and her sister no longer being in the Jedi Order, Ruu simply became a Sith, throwing away her allegence to the good guys but that alone doesn't really change her. Curupira still believes that the good and evil thing is overrated, that it's just about choices really. Ghosts and Stuff During her trip to Shaddaa Nar Shaddaa, Ruu met Electrobe and she didn't quite know what ot think of the man with a helmet in rainbow colors at first. Of course, much like it is in her nature, she accepted the odd man quickly enough, learning that he comes from Dathomir as well. Persistant as she is, the redhead quick learned that his real name was Matthew and managed to convince him to lend her his helmet. Through the interesting piece of technology, Ruu saw nice images, including those of a girl Matthew clearly liked. She learned quite a bit from the brief conversation about Akima Io Akima before Ket interupted with a threat to her new friend. Curupira even went so far to offer her new friend advice on how to ask Io to be his girl. Visitor from the Future While visiting Coruscant, thinking of visiting Seth, Ruu runs into a young girl that claims somewhat that she's Seth's daughter. Chloe, as the girl calls herself, strangely reminds the redhead of her Guardian, making her follow her into the building where he lives, running into her eldest best friend. Curupira may have quickly began to accept that Chloe is who she says is but her Guardian wasn't so easily convinced, his well-known reactions to being hugged by someone he didn't know come to life. The redhead attempted to help him get free from the girl but that wasn't so easy. 2011 Yule Ball: Oh, that Magical Feeling! Raised in a spirit Sithmas, Curupira couldn't resist attending the Yule Ball to which she dragged her Guardian Seth with plans to drink, mess with people and drance. But they ended up reaching only to the drinking part before Ket joined the party in a very Ket-manner. Tears of Seraphim Waken up in the middle of the night, Curupira hears her niece England Dominique through the Force. Mated to a Jedi... To be continued... Ti'Cira's disappearance Curupira had led a happy life, united with her sister and growing as a Jedi until her sister vanished, without a single trace. She had tried searching for then, continueing her life with the Order only to learn that she couldn't do that, without Ti'Cira, she couldn't really be a Jedi, making her walk away from them and continue her search until she had lost all hope and returned home - to Dathomir, the only place she could think of at the time, though it wasn't truly that, not with her family. Solitude For years to come, the only cheerful Witch had resorted to solitude on the world of her ancestors, communicating barely with those around her. She'd visit the elders of her clan from time to time, working on her spells and learning more about the history of Dathomir but it was never truly enough, never was truly home. Still, it seemed like all she had at the time and with the hope lost that her sister was even alive, Curupira found no purpose in her life for so many years. However, at the same time, she did find something she didn't expect to find. During her last visit to Dathomir when she learned of the fate of her family, she was told all the information by an elder Witch of the clan, however, she never learned that the woman was in fact her great grandmother Satara, the once leader of the Singing Mountain Clan. This time though, Curupira learned who she was and it was thanks to the woman that she shed the all ties to the Sith Council, retriving her allegence to neutrality. While she would never truly be good, she wasn't evil either. Satara accepted her being middle ground and furthered her training. Feels Like It's Been Forever After the lonely life on Dathomir for so long, Curupira's desire for a family grew, with each year more and more before she finally felt the need to visit someone she had not seen for so many years, and someone who had been like a brother to her, the one family left though not of blood kin. It didn't really even matter anymore, that he was not really her brother, he was still family to her and when having lost all, he was really all she had left in this galaxy, making Curupira leave Dathomir once more to find Seth. But what she found was not what she had expected. He was broken and loney as well, have lost his daughter and wife. Seth tells Cura that the woman he was married to was Ti'Cira Hawk, letting her know that the woman is her sister's granddaughter. It is the first time that she learns that she still has family after all and has missed so much due to her solitude. Milky milky way! With another lead to follow, Curupira travels again only to learn that once again she will not find her sister. On her way back home, she stops on Aralia to relax and meets Jemma Venn who seems interesting to her from the very first moment golden eyes land on her. Before the two actually get to know each other, Ranats attack the bar. Curupira, unarmed, throws bottles of alcohol on the aliens, only to set them on fire which results in the entire place burning down. Blue Hunting Grounds Sent out into the wilderness by Satara to spend a week there and find a rancor, Curupira sets out gruntfully, regretting a whole bunch of things that led her to being trained by the family matriarch. She ends up running to the Jedi Jay Shaun and has a brief conversation with him. While the redhead offers to help him on finding what he came for on Dathomir, she is refused and ends up walking in the other direction sulking. Have a Drink on Me On Coruscant, after having some clubbing time, Curupira wanders through the city and feels Ket not to far away. Personality General Personality A hyper and cheerful child from the very beginning, Curupira spent some years toning down that personality when she was forced to as a child slave on a planet she can't name to this very day. It was with Seth Draclau that Ruu's true natural emerged and grew completely. Free from child labor, hard punishments and terrible people who cared little for her well being, Ruu developed into the young woman that she is today. Carefree, happy, adventurous, in love with life, fierce protector of her kin, Ruu knows what she wants and when she wants and more often than not had gotten exactly that. Her emotions hit her quick without postponing and she will act on them, not much thought put into it. Even as Jedi, she preferred to have fun and not cared what other people thought about the things Curupira herself found to be entertaining. Innocent fun with this redhead is something that can occupy her for a minute or two, after that she'll find it boring and want to find something better. Ruu hates being labeled. Good, evil, weird... just don't do it. A simple, she is who she is fits her the best, not much carrying on how someone will judge her. Character Flaws *'Absentminded' - Preoccupied to the extent of being unaware of one's immediate surroundings. Abstracted, daydreaming, inattentive, oblivious, forgetful. *'Addict' - One who is addicted, as to narcotics or a compulsive activity. (Fun, Games, Messing with people, watching havoc ensue) *'Blunt' - Characterized by directness in manner or speech; without subtlety or evasion. Frank, callous, insensitive, brusque. *'Bold' - In a bad sense, too forward; taking undue liberties; over assuming or confident; lacking proper modesty or restraint; rude; impudent. Abrupt, brazen, cheeky, brassy, audacious. *'Childish' - Marked by or indicating a lack of maturity; puerile. *'Disturbed' - Showing some or a few signs or symptoms of mental or emotional illness. Confused, disordered, neurotic, troubled. *'Egotistical' - Characteristic of those having an inflated idea of their own importance. Boastful, pompous. *'Erratic' - Deviating from the customary course in conduct or opinion; eccentric: erratic behavior. Eccentric, bizarre, outlandish, strange. *'Fanaticism' - Fanatic outlook or behavior especially as exhibited by excessive enthusiasm, unreasoning zeal, or wild and extravagant notions on some subject. *'Fickle' - Characterized by erratic changeableness or instability, especially with regard to affections or attachments; capricious. *'Fierce' - Marked by extreme intensity of emotions or convictions; inclined to react violently; fervid; "fierce loyalty"; "in a tearing rage"; "vehement dislike"; "violent passions". *'Finicky' - Excessively particular or fastidious; difficult to please; fussy. Too much concerned with detail. Meticulous, fastidious, choosy, critical, picky, prissy, persnickety. *'Fixation' - In psychoanalytic theory, a strong attachment to a person or thing, especially such an attachment formed in childhood or infancy and manifested in immature or neurotic behavior that persists throughout life. Fetish, quirk, obsession, infatuation. *'Hard' - A person who is difficult to deal with, manage, control, overcome, or understand. Hard emotions, hard hearted. *'Hedonistic' - Pursuit of or devotion to pleasure, especially to the pleasures of the senses. *'Hoity-toity' - Given to flights of fancy; capricious; frivolous. Prone to giddy behavior, flighty. *'Impatient' - Unable to wait patiently or tolerate delay; restless. Unable to endure irritation or opposition; intolerant. *'Immature' - Emotionally undeveloped; juvenile; childish. *'Impish' - Naughtily or annoyingly playful. *'Nosey' - Given to prying into the affairs of others; snoopy. Offensively curious or inquisitive. *'Obsessive' - An unhealthy and compulsive preoccupation with something or someone. *'Overambitious' - Having a strong excessive desire for success or achievement. *'Overemotional' - Excessively or abnormally emotional. Sensitive about themselves and others, more so than the average person. *'Overprotective' - To protect too much; coddle. *'Overconfident' - Excessively confident; presumptuous. *'Overzealous' - Marked by excessive enthusiasm for and intense devotion to a cause or idea. *'Perfectionist' - A propensity for being displeased with anything that is not perfect or does not meet extremely high standards. *'Phobia' - They have a severe form of fear when it comes to this one thing. (Dark, Spiders, Cats, tight spaces, etc. List specific phobia.) **Acrophobia- Fear of heights **Apiphobia- Fear of bees **Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection **Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting **Entomophobia- Fear of insects *'Proud' - Filled with or showing excessive self-esteem, and will often shirk help from others for the sake of pride. *'Rake' - An immoral or dissolute person, acting without moral restraint, who defies established religious, social, expected precepts; a freethinker. *'Rebellious' - Defying or resisting some established authority, government, or tradition; insubordinate; inclined to rebel. *'Reckless' - Heedless. Headstrong. Foolhardy. Unthinking boldness, wild carelessness and disregard for consequences. *'Remorseless' - Without remorse; merciless; pitiless; relentless. *'Sarcastic' - A subtle form of mockery in which an intended meaning is conveyed obliquely. *'Smart Ass' - Thinks they know it all, and in some ways they may, but they can be greatly annoying and difficult to deal with at times, especially in arguments. *'Soft-hearted' - Having softness or tenderness of heart that can lead them into trouble; susceptible of pity or other kindly affection. They cannot resist helping someone they see in trouble, suffering or in need, and often don't think of the repercussions or situation before doing so. *'Spoiled' - Treated with excessive indulgence and pampering from earliest childhood, and has no notion of hard work, self care or money management; coddled, pampered. Having the character or disposition harmed by pampering or over-solicitous attention. *'Stubborn' - Unreasonably, often perversely unyielding; bullheaded. Firmly resolved or determined; resolute. *'Tactless' - Lacking or showing a lack of what is fitting and considerate in dealing with others. *'Temperamental' - Moody, irritable, or sensitive. Excitable, volatile, emotional. *'Unpredictable' - Difficult to foretell or foresee, their actions are so chaotic its impossible to know what they are going to do next. Relationships Ti'Cira D'Arr Hawk - Her eldest sister was one of the rare memories Ruu had from her earlist childhood and its because of her that she she even left her Guardian in search her past and identity before being Seth's Ward. It's also because of Ti'Cira that Curupira became a Jedi int he first place and remained a member of it for as long as her big sister was. Ruu loves her big sister with her whole heart and respect her dearly. Of course, that doesn't effect all her decisions in life such as marrying Ket, becoming a SIth because of him, loving Seth so much and so on. The cunnect she feels for Ti'Cira is fierce though of which the redhead isn't fully away of yet. Seth Draclau - Her savior, brother, father, teacher. Curupira adores Seth beyond what most people could even imagine. Growing up, she idealized him and still does to a degree. It's with him that the girl learned all that she knows today practically and grew up to be the person that she is. While she was born a Witch, its really Seth's ideas of life that Curupira follows to this very day. Ahote D'Arr Hawk - Ti'Cira's twin, Ahote, wasn't someone Ruu completely remembered in adulthood but a short time of seeing hm and talking to him, the memories returned rather quickly. Curupira may not be as loyal to him as she is to her big sister but she loves him very much and wishes sometimes they could spend time together. Dominique England - Curupira didn't much think of having other family but her big sister when she arrived to Naboo but a short time after meeting her niece, Ruu knew she began to care for her. The two aren't that far apart in their years which helps their relationship quite a bit, no doubt though things from Ruu's past almost caused a drift between the two when Ruu nearly strangled Dominique for surprising her during a swim. But the redhad showed just much she cares about the girl when she saved her from a bunch of thungs the same night. Delek Wrentar - The once Imperial Lord Admiral Delek Wrentar caught Ruu's attention the Sweetheart Ball upon their first and only meet. The whole even would prove to anyone who knows her well enough just how impulsive and quick to decide Curupira really is as she quickly stepped out, asking Delek to become her mate. While the Lord Admiral initially accepted the offer while Ruu kept blushing through out her first experience of what a crush feeles like, he declined her offer eventually, slightly breaking her heart. Ryori Holloway - While she hadn't spent much time with her big sister's best friend and honorary clan member, Curupira liked Ryori and has since the very moment she met her. In her eyes, Ryori is just what the healer ordered in the Jedi Council, not filling the typical lines of what the lightsiders are but instead being strongly willed and her own person. Her respect for the woman grew enormously when Ryori agreed to witness hers and Ket's claiming ceremony despite it being something Ti'Cira would never agree to. Ket Limelight - Ruu's mate joined to her by the clan's rules with Ryori and Ahote as witnesses. Ket is pretty much the definition of crazy which is probably the second thing she noticed about him, following his gorgeous blue eyes. She adores him and his psychotic nature of which Ket never fails reminding her. Electrobe - The Dathomirian man who's really called Matthew as Ruu prefers to call him is an interesting character in the girl's mind and much to her like, he's intro his electronics, like the helmet which he actually allowed her to wear. While they'd really only met once so far, Ruu definitely already knows she likes the man. Áine’ki D'Arr Hawk - A sister Curupira vaguely remembers and based on what Ti'Ci told her on Dathomir, believes she's deceased though doesn't know how it actually happens. Whether the redhead will ever learn the truth and meet Áine'ki still remains to be seen. Satara Hawk - Her great grandmother and the family matriarch, Satara is the elder of the clan she encountered on her visit to Dathomir who told her where Ti'Cira was and how she ended up taken away from her homeplanet though not wanting to throw too much at her, Satara kept from her that they're in fact related. It was only much later, in Ruu's search for her sister once the older Witch disappeared, that the redhead returned to Dathomir and learned the truth of who the elder of her clan truly was. In the years to come, she kept returning and through Satara's determination, all Sith connections Curupira had build were shed. She would never truly be good, Satara realized though and it was settled on her becoming a neutral force user and witch. Personal Apperance General Apperance ... Hawk Characteristics ... Fashion Sense ... Force Powers Roleplaying threads Training * Training others * Social threads *'Feels Like It's Been Forever' *'Milky milky way!' *'Dathomir: Blue Hunting Grounds' *Have a Drink on Me *'Reminisce' Faction threads *The Criminal Underworld: This is the Asylum! Completed threads - 4 (Knight/Spellweaver - 4; Master/Sorceress - 0) Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Knight Category:Jedi Knight Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force User Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Human Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Hawk Family Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Character Category:Jedi Category:Knight Category:Jedi Knight Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force User Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Human Category:Singing Mountain Clan Category:Hawk Family Category:Former Sith Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Witch Mentor